The present invention relates to an automobile armrest, and more particularly, to a hinge assembly for an automobile armrest.
A console is located between a driver seat and a passenger seat and stores various articles such as drinking cups and other small articles. An armrest covers the console and provides a comfortable forearm rest for the driver and/or passenger.
Conventional consoles typically include first and second stage trays as storage areas under the armrest. Small articles such as coins and tissues are stored in the first stage tray. Bigger articles are stored in the second stage tray. In order to use the first stage tray, the armrest is lifted upward and opened. In order to use the second stage tray, the armrest and the first stage tray are simultaneously lifted upward and opened. Accordingly, a hinge assembly having two hinge points is required in such a configuration.
However, with available hinges, during the opening/closing of the armrest, or the armrest and the first stage, noises (sound such as xe2x80x9ctungxe2x80x9d generated when the springs are rebounded) are generated due to repelling forces of springs in the mechanism. Moreover, since the armrest is light, it is easily opened with little force. Accordingly, when the armrest is lifted upward, the springs rebound in the completed position of the lifting operation to generate noises. Accordingly, a user must grab the armrest by the hand until it is closed. Also, the conventional hinge device has many elements including a pair of hinge assemblies, two springs, and two hinge pins and the like. Since hinge points are set to two positions, a wide installation area and a plurality of work processes are required which deteriorate assembly efficiency.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a hinge assembly of an automobile armrest which reduces or prevents noise during the opening/closing of the armrest and provides a smooth opening/closing force using the damping force of gears. Embodiments of the invention also reduce installation area and the thickness of the armrest by setting a hinge point to one position so as to reduce the weight and the cost of the armrest.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a first body includes a first mounting plate, a pair of first rotating members, and a first fixed gear. The first mounting plate is mounted at a rear lower surface of the armrest. The pair of first rotating members are integrally formed on both lower surfaces of the first mounting plate. The first fixed gear is attached to an outer and lower surface of one of the first rotating members. A second body includes a second mounting plate, a pair of second rotating members, and a second fixed gear. The second mounting plate is mounted at a rear lower surface of a first stage tray. The pair of second rotating members are integrally formed on both lower surfaces of the second mounting plate. The second fixed gear is attached to an inner and lower surface of one of the second rotating members. A hinge shaft is coaxially aligned with the first and second fixed gears at lower ends of the first rotating member of the first body and the second rotating member of the second body. A pair of springs are wound around both outer surfaces of the hinge shaft to provide a resilient force to the first and second bodies. A support plate is mounted at a rear space of a second stage tray. First and second rotating gears are formed at an upper surface of the support plate, the first and second rotating gears being engaged with the first and second fixed gears, respectively, to be freely rotated.
Preferably, the size of the second body is smaller than that of the first body and the second body is located and assembled at an inner space of the first body. More preferably, first and second gear teeth are formed at outer surfaces of the first and second fixed gears by rotating ranges of the first and second bodies, respectively.
A pair of vertical plates are also preferably formed at an upper surface of the support plate. One of the vertical plates is located between a lower end of one of the first rotating members of the first body and a lower end of one of the second rotating members of the second body. The other of the vertical plates is located between a lower end of the other of the first rotating members and a lower end of the other of the second rotating members. Also, first two hinge axis inserting holes are formed at the pair of the first rotating members, a second hinge axis inserting hole is at the first fixed gear of the first body, third two hinge axis inserting holes are formed at the pair of the second rotating members, a fourth hinge axis inserting hole is formed at the second fixed gear of the second body, and fifth two hinge axis inserting holes are formed at the pair of the vertical plates, and the pair of first hinge axis inserting holes, the second hinge axis inserting hole, the pair of third hinge axis inserting holes, the fourth hinge axis inserting hole, and the pair of fifth hinge axis inserting holes are formed at a common axis.